Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-deck power supply devices, and more particularly to a method for assembling a multi-deck power supply device.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Power supply devices and in particular power converters, such as DC-DC converters, are used in applications such as, for example, telecommunications, data communications, electronic data processing, and distributed power architecture. Driven by these applications, there has been an increase in demand for smaller devices that are still highly efficient. To satisfy this need, the multi-deck approach in which two or more circuit boards are stacked one above the other and are electrically interconnected has been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,343 discloses a multi-deck power converter comprising a first and a second circuit board connected with spacers. Two rail members are positioned over the second circuit board. The rail members have a plurality of holes to receive the spacers and a plurality of pins from the first and second circuit board. The spacers also include threaded through holes to attach a heat sink or another board. In addition to saving space by stacking one circuit board above another circuit board, the open-frame construction of this modular device allows for better air flow and heat dissipation. This and other prior art devices, however, have the disadvantage of increased manufacturing costs and time inefficiencies, mainly because of the increased number of parts that must be assembled, such as spacers and rails in addition to the circuit boards and the connecting pins.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved method of assembling a multi-deck power supply device that overcomes the limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior-art power supply devices without compromising their advantages.
The invention meets the identified needs, as well as other needs, as will be more fully understood following a review of this specification and drawings.
One aspect of the invention includes an efficient method for assembling a multi-deck power supply device, which includes control and power components, has an open-frame construction for improved air flow and is light-weight and space conserving. The method comprises providing a first circuit board having a first and a second side. The second side of the first circuit board is typically mounted on a metal substrate. Two prefabricated pin holders are positioned on the first side of the first circuit board. Each pin holder includes two threaded inserts, a set of first pins and a set of second pins. The first pins are floating for self-alignment during soldering. After the first pins are soldered on the first side of the first circuit board, a second circuit board is aligned above the first circuit board, and the first and second pins are soldered to the second circuit board. The first pins may include a pre-assembled oscillation damper, such as magnetic material beads.
Each pin holder has a recess for receiving the second circuit board and is shaped to allow air circulation between the first and second circuit boards, generally having an H-shape. The power components of the power supply device, typically having high-profile, are positioned on the first side of the first circuit board. The control components, typically having low-profile, are positioned on a side of the second circuit board that faces the first circuit board.
Other features, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the embodiments of the invention set forth herein and from the claims appended thereto.